


In the Land of Gods and Monsters, I Was an Angel.

by entropy_can_only_increase



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Fingering, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropy_can_only_increase/pseuds/entropy_can_only_increase
Summary: Mac is sick of Dennis's shit.





	In the Land of Gods and Monsters, I Was an Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other fics, this contains a fairly graphic depiction of rape, so obviously CW for rape/sexual assault.

“You piece of shit!”

 

Mac lunges at Dennis, tackling him to the ground. Dennis lets out a shriek as the two of them fall, Mac landing on top, his mass pinning the other to the ground. 

 

Dennis takes a swipe at his face, but Mac catches his wrist before the man’s nails can graze his face.

 

“Get off of me, you fat bitch!” 

 

He struggles beneath Mac, unsuccessfully trying to jerk his wrist away from Mac’s grip. Mac's hands only tighten in response, grabbing hard enough to bruise.

 

“Mac, let go of me this instant. You'll be sorry if you don't.”  

 

He stays still. Dennis rolls his eyes.

 

“I swear to God, Mac, I'm going to kill you if you don't get off of me right fucking now.”

 

Dennis tries to knee Mac in the crotch, and Mac punches him in the jaw. 

 

“Why the hell would I let you up, Dennis? So you can go steal more of my shit?”

 

“It was my shit, asshole! You stole it from me!”

 

Dennis shoves and shoves at Mac, yelling obscenities, spittle flying from his lips until Mac lands a punch on Dennis’s gut that leaves him gasping for air. Dennis struggles to get his words out, eyes locking on Mac’s, and when he catches his breath, he continues his tirade.

 

“You disgusting pig! You worthless piece of shit! Fucking lowlife thief! God you're so pathetic. No wonder your daddy never loved you. Not even good enough for that white trash drug dealer!”

 

Mac's eyes go dark and his face drops into a scowl.

 

“Don't fucking bring my dad into this, Dennis. You burned all his letters to me!”

 

“Are you still hung up on that? I was  _ helping _ you. You should be grateful.”

 

“Apologize.”

 

“Apologize for what? You're the one who should be apologizing for making me lie here under your repulsive body.”

 

“Just say sorry, Dennis! For once in your goddamn life, will you just apologize to me?”

 

“Fuck you, Mac.”

 

He makes a frustrated noise and writhes a little more under Mac. Dennis almost manages to push his friend off of him this time, but ends up doubled over in pain when Mac delivers another blow to his stomach.

 

Mac pants above Dennis, contemplating his next move. Working to ignore his increasingly obvious arousal. Wrestling has always gotten Mac hot and the fact that it's  _ Dennis _ that's trapped underneath him is better than anything.

 

Mac makes up his mind.

 

He shifts up a little, releasing Dennis's wrists. Dennis tries to scramble away but Mac catches him by the leg. 

 

“Roll over,” he says in his best commanding tone. He hopes Dennis will listen.

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“I said roll over, asshole!”

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

Mac takes hold of Dennis's shoulders and flips him before moving to settle himself on the man’s thighs, his erection rubbing against Dennis’s clothed ass.

 

He's so tired of Dennis’s shit. He's put up with that ungrateful bastard every day for the past 20 years and never once gotten a thank you. He’s always treated Mac like shit, but it's gotten even worse since Mac gained all this mass. 

 

Dennis is annoying and infuriating and he never,  _ ever _ listens to Mac. Dennis is  _ mean _ .

 

It's time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

 

Mac pulls Dennis to his hands and knees and fumbles with the button on his pants before yanking them down in one swift motion. Mac frees his own cock and grinds eagerly against the cleft of his roommate’s ass. 

 

“What the actual fuck do you think you're doing Mac?”

 

“I'm so sick of you bossing me around, dude. It's my turn now.”

 

“So you're going to...what, exactly? Fuck me in the ass? C’mon Mac we both know you like to take it. If anything, I should be fucking you, you fucking--”

 

Dennis's outburst is cut off by Mac’s arm wrapping around his neck, securing him in a chokehold. Mac tightens his arms until his friend starts to go limp, head dropping to the side.

 

“No more talking,” he says quietly before slowly releasing Dennis’s throat from his hold.

 

One of Mac’s hand goes to Dennis’s hip while he brings the other to tease the rim of Dennis’s asshole. He lets a thick glob of spit fall. Mac like the idea of Dennis getting hurt and he's too lazy to look for real lube. Mostly he's too lazy.

 

He starts working Dennis open with two fingers before quickly giving up and deciding to just stick it in. He spits again for good measure.

 

Dennis's ass is tighter than he'd expected, and it takes a couple tries for Mac to get his dick in. When it finally slides in, Dennis makes a pained noise into his arm, but doesn't dare speak. 

 

“Your ass is so tight,” Mac whines as he pushes in. “Too dry though”

 

Mac spits again and Dennis lets out what's either a sob or a laugh.

 

He is not gentle as he thrusts into his friend over and over. Although Dennis's hole loosens a little  as Mac continues to fuck him, he never stops making desperate whimpering noises. Mac can't help but moan a little in response. 

 

He can't help the curses that spill from his lips either.  _ Fuck you, Dennis, you fucking whore, stupid fucking bitch.  _

 

Dennis has gone from whimpering to outright sobbing while Mac splits him in two. It's shockingly hot, and Mac wants more.

 

“Say that you're my bitch.”

 

Dennis sniffles a little, but he does as his friend says, too broken to put up a fight.

 

“I'm your bitch,” he whispers. Mac can hear the edge of pain and discomfort in his voice and  _ goddamn _ is that hot. That and the vice-like grip Dennis’s hole has on his dick combine to drive him to the edge of orgasm. 

 

Mac's breath hitches and his hips stutter before stilling with his cock still deep inside of Dennis.

 

It's the hardest he's ever come in his life.


End file.
